Until One Day He Did
by NBrokenShacklesN
Summary: Sequel to Snavej's fic 'He hadn't even tripped' because that was a way to sad ending and I had too fix it. Basically Chat's all down and his Princess helps. Reveal fic. Hope you enjoy. (Go read Snavej's fic first or else this won't make much sense). Hope you enjoy! There's a breakdown and self confidence issues, so read with caution and maybe tissues :),has Snavej's permission.


**AN: Hi, so basically I read Snavej's fic, decided the ending was too sad, and fixed it. (I have permission to do this ok? :)**

 **So, please go read that first if you haven't yet, else this won't make much sense and um- enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer; I own absolutely nothing. 'Nuff said.**

Until One Day He Did:

* * *

She was quieter now. No fumbling sentences filled with strange made up words, no awkward waves from where she was half hidden behind Alya. In fact it seemed the only time she looked at him was when she had to, and she wouldn't meet his eyes even then. He missed her.

It wasn't like they had stopped talking, they were still friends, of a sort, Nino and Alya were dating, so they had to hang out sometimes, but her bubbly personality was muted. He didn't get to see that spark anymore. The look in her eye when she was explaining one of her designs. The blush she had when she'd walk into a bench or a lamppost, or a tree, or a bin...

They hadn't talked about his rejection of her since. At least not since she had approached him the day after, and said that she wished him luck with the girl he liked- and that she hoped that he had more luck that she did.

Luck? He had to have the worst luck in the world, after all the times he had promised he'd love her without the mask, he turned her down. He didn't even think on it till his lady was crying _._ His lady, always so strong and brilliant and _he had made her cry._

He deserved all the bad luck in the world. So when Alya sent him glares every time she saw him, he accepted it. When Nino blew him off to go talk to Alya, the friendship that had been there between them since Adrien's first day as school stretching almost to breaking point, he let him go. When the whole class, except for Chloe, seemed to be judging him when he walked in everyday; that was alright. Because he deserved it.

It wasn't even that he didn't like Marianette; he always admired her for standing up to Chloe, for defending Sabrina, even when Sabrina didn't see anything wrong with how Chloe was treating her. For standing up for herself, when Chloe stole her hat design. Every single time someone had a problem and went to her she would help them. If it hadn't been for his lady he would have agreed to go out with her; who wouldn't?

Well, he hadn't and now he had lost her.

Adrien began going to more photo shoots, what was the point in hanging around people who no longer wanted him? What was the point in hanging round with friends he didn't deserve? When Nino rang up to ask if he wanted to go to the cinema with them- he had never been more relieved to say he couldn't.

It was getting so bad even Ladybug had noticed. Well of course she had, Marianette could always tell when someone was feeling down. She had asked him about it, but he'd just responded with a pun and a grin. Typical Chat Noir. She had let it go. After that Adrien tried not to let his regret influence him while in the suit. He had lost his Princess; he wouldn't lose his Lady too.

He began to spend more time as Chat, with the extra photo shoots and spending more time as Chat he only saw Nino and the girls at school. They probably preferred it that way. He had seen the looks Nino was sending him and the redoubled glares from Alya. They no longer wanted him around. That was fine. Paris needed him as Chat. So he'd just be Chat.

He stopped just being Chat to fight Akuma's, and started to help out with everyday crimes. He interacted with the police so much that Roger asked Ladybug if there was anything wrong. So much for not worrying her. He just told her that things weren't that great as home; when were they ever? And then her miraculous beeped so she had to go.

It was fine. He was fine. Until one day he wasn't.

* * *

Chat had been helping the police with a hostage situation. He wasn't supposed to, but there had been children in there and he couldn't let them get hurt. He had gotten the gun away from the man fine. He just hadn't realised that the bank robber also had a knife.

Fortunately the man was a terrible shot when throwing said knife. Unfortunately Chat couldn't dodge or the knife would hit the citizens behind him. It only glanced along his arm, but it still bled quite a lot. He had a hard enough time hiding it from Roger, but now the blood loss was making him a little dizzy. Even in his condition, he knew jumping around on rooftops while dizzy was not a good thing to be doing. He needed somewhere to stop.

Chat looked around. He was standing on the roof opposite Marianette's balcony, his Princess was in there. She'd look after him. But she was also his Lady, and he couldn't worry her with this. But. Chat looked longingly over to her window. Where else could he go?

Marianette looked up quickly when he knocked on her window. She looked kind of annoyed "Chat I'm busy" She looked beautiful sitting there. How could he have possibly not wanted her? She was Ladybug, he could see it now. In her actions, in her words, in her personality. Ladybug was in it all, and she was in Ladybug. Her creativity and her kindness shone through when he saw her as Ladybug. He loved her. Not just Ladybug, but the girl behind the mask. He hadn't tripped before. He had been too blinded by his Lady to see his Princess, but now he saw all of her, and he loved her more than he ever thought possible. His Marianette. No. Not his, he lost that chance, but he would fix it.

Chat must have blacked out. The next thing he knew he was sitting on her bed, with her standing in front of him; and she was wrapping his arm in a bandage. His costume had been cut away from his arm, and his Princess was frowning at him.

"Chat, what happened?"

"I got caught by the wrong end of a knife Princess, don't worry. Now that you've fixed me up, I'll be purrr-fect in no time." Chat looked up at her face, his Princess looked so sad. "Chat, you telling me not to worry isn't going to stop me from worrying. You need to be more careful kitty."

"I'm fine Princess."

"No you're not." Tears ran down her face. "You've not been fine for weeks Chat, I- Ladybug told me, and she's worried Chat. What's happened to you?"

"Don't cry Princess. Please don't cry. I've made you cry too much already."

"Chat? What do you mean? You've never made me cry."

He looked up at her. The way he was sat in her shadow made it seem like she had a halo of light around her. Beautiful, wonderful Marianette. And he couldn't lie any longer. He choked on a sob. "I'm sorry Princess, I'm so sorry. I swear I didn't mean to find out you were Ladybug, but you said Alya and Nino and I realised. I'm so sorry my Lady I never meant to hurt you. "

Chat heard her gasp and pull away, and his sobs increased. She didn't want him now she knew he knew she was Ladybug. But if she didn't want him now how would she react when he told her who he was, she'd hate him when she knew he was the one who broke her heart, she'd hate him for loving Ladybug and not Marianette, but that wasn't true anymore, he loved both of them. He loved all of her. "Please don't hate me."

Then her arms came back around him and she whispered in his ear. "It's alright Kitty, I don't care. Please don't cry Kitty, it's my fault, I don't hate you Kitty. I could never hate you. Nothing could ever make me hate you."

His sobs increased as his miraculous beeped. "You'll hate me when you know who I am" beep. "You'll hate me for what I did to you. I only loved Ladybug, and I'm so sorry. But I swear Princess I love you too." Beep. "I love all of you Marianette, but I just couldn't see it, and I hurt you. Beep. "I'm sorry."

"Chat?"

His miraculous beeped again, and his transformation reversed. Adrien sat on Marianette's bed, sobbing, as Marianette drew back and looked at him. He didn't see the tears streaming down her face. He only felt her pull away, and his heart shattered.

* * *

She pulled him up by his good arm, and tilted his head up to look at her. "Oh Chat, Adrien, its ok. I don't hate you. I could never hate Chat or Adrien, no matter how much you hurt me. You're my partner and best friend. Who I may have had a crush on for ages. But you didn't love me back, and that hurt, but it's ok. I will never hate you."

"I do. I do love you Marianette. I do." He gasped in between each word desperately trying to piece himself together. "I'm sorry I turned you down because I loved Ladybug, but it's always been you; and I love all of you. I love the brilliant superhero that saves Paris, and the brilliant class president that always helps others, and the brilliant and clumsy designer who'll be the best in Paris one day." He grabbed her by the shoulder and wrapped his arms around her, as she ran her hands up and down his back. "I love you."

"Oh Adrien you silly Kitty. I love you too".

They stayed in that hug for what could have been hours, as Adrien calmed down, and then for longer as they both took comfort in one another, until eventually they pulled apart. Adrien looked at her with a smirk. "So, how on earth do we explain this to Nino and Alya?"

Marianette gasped. "I have no idea. Oh no. Alya is going to kill you."

"I kind of deserve it. I made you cry. Again"

"We won't tell her that bit. But no, that's not why she'll kill you."

"Then why will she kill me?"

"You Adrien Agreste, have been avoiding us. And it's made Nino super unhappy, which made Alya more mad at you because now you've made ma and Nino sad."

"I thought Nino didn't want to speak to me after I hurt you. I just thought you were all happier without me."

"We really need to work on your self confidence. No he was unhappy because he thought his best friend didn't want him any more you idiot!"

"Me-ouch that hurts Princess."

"Oh Alya will hurt more."

* * *

Alya did hurt more.


End file.
